Prove It
by Chaotic Consumption
Summary: This is crack...Yup wrote this for a friend while bored. It's from Nepeta's POV and i put the rating as T just to be safe although there's nothing to bad in here (or is there *wink, wink*) oh ya it's insinuated JohnKat


AN: I wrote this during my tech class 'cause I was extremely bored and we were supposed to be doing an essay thing, made it for a friend 'cause she LOVES JonKat. This is stupid, it's not meant to be taken seriously, personally we laughed our asses off at this especially because we cosplay these freaks and she has thrown body glitter at me like that…Anyway hope you enjoy this crap. Oh the formatting may be off because I don't know how to upload these things.

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck, body glitter, John, Nepeta, Karkat, Pegasus, Ships, Gamzee, Pie, Faygo, miracles, tulips, or frolicking they all belong to their rightful owners!

One day I was sitting on the floor in our new shared hive, drawing out my ships, when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"AC runs energetically to the door, pulling open the door to reveal…John!" I shouted.

"Hi Nepeta!"

"Hello John! What brings you to our hive?"

"Oh I just had to talk to Karkat."

"Ok! Karkitty's in the shower, would you pawssibly mind waiting for him?"

"Um…sure."

John walked with me into the living room and settled down on our plush blue couch. I observed him slyly, pretending to draw while contemplating why he was here. I figured the only possible reasons would be meowrail business or matesprit business, and since Gamzee Karkat ship was sailing perfectly, then there was only matesprit business left! Oh I knew this ship would sail, I wonder when John get over his _'not a_ _homosexual'_ shtick, well I might as well ask him.

"Hey John! When did you accept being a homosexual?" I ask with a furry big smile.

"W-W-What are you talking about Nepeta?! I am definitely Not. A. Homosexual!" His eyes are extremely wide, he's blushing profusely, and he enunciated his last words for good measure. We both look towards the archway that leads into the hallway when we hear a scoff.

"Oh shut up you fuckass. You are so obviously a homo." Karkat says walking towards us.

"No, I'm not!" The two of them start a small friendly argument while I tuned out for a couple minutes. Contemplating what had just happened I let a question slip out.

"But, if your not gay then why are you having matesprit business with Karkat?"

They both turned to look at me in shock before Karkat turned his attention back to John, a quizzical look on his face.

"John, you had matesprit business with me?" Karkat's inquiry made a blush spread across John's cheeks.

"N-no I didn't!"

"Sorry I guess I jumped to conclusions." I sighed rubbing the back of my neck, an apologetic smile forming across my cheeks. I guess this ship may be sunk after all…

"Whatever, I guess it would be easy to mistake John coming here for his 'Boyfriend'" Karkat said sending a scowl in John's direction.

"I told you I'm-"

"Not a homosexual!" Karkat exclaimed mocking John's voice and finishing his sentence.

"We fucking get it dumbass." John looked slightly angry for a minute before sighing.

"I can totally prove it to you!" He said, his face now the epitome of determination.

"Oh yeah how?"

"Just follow me! Both of you!" John then turned and walked out the door to our back yard, Karkat and I following behind him. John stepped in front of the ALCHEMITER and began throwing in a plush horse, body glitter, one of Eridan's scarves, and Vriska's old fairy costume, which made a purrty white Pegasus with a purple horn. John repeated the purrocess to make a second and third one for me and Karkitty.

We continued to follow John as we flew through the sky on our Pegasi. After about 15 minutes of air travel John landed his lovely steed and we followed his example shortly after. I watched as John and Karkat hopped off their majestic white Pegasi, their bright purple horns shining in the light of the rainbow. John ran to Karkat and grabbed his hands soon they began to frolic through the field of tulips gazing up at the rainbow above them, John then pulled out a cup of glitter and began to spray it around the two of them shouting;

"DEFINITELY NOT A HOMOSEXUAL! See Karkitty?" His eyes were shining, as was his body because of the glitter. Karkat face-palmed before grumbling a couple curses and walking away, abandoning his Pegasus, John ran after him. I continued to watch from atop my steed just thinking that this ship has not yet sunk.


End file.
